The Heartless Dog
by devilojoshi
Summary: Kami bertemu secara tidak sengaja. [Akutagawa x Atsushi] LIME! Chapter 2 up. END!
1. Chapter 1

Pelabuhan begitu tenang di malam hari. Aku dapat melihat segalanya dari atas gerbong _container_ berukuran besar ini. Hanya terdapat beberapa pekerja, preman, atau mungkin gelandangan disana. Air laut damai mengambang, terayun, mengombang-ambing kapal besar dan kecil. Menatap jauh, bayangan bulan berkaca cantik terpantul indah dipermukaan air yang bergelombang itu.

Aku menghela nafas sambil memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha untuk mengusir rasa kantuk. Deru nafas disertai angin yang berhembus. Dentingan dari pelampung di tengah laut membuatku membuka mata.

Apa yang dipikirkan Dazai _-san_? Kenapa dia mengirimku sendirian untuk melakukan pengintaian? Apa dia tidak takut aku akan membuat masalah? Apa dia lupa jika aku bisa berubah dalam kejapan mata menjadi harimau dan tidak mengingat apapun?

Pikiran berkeliaran. Lelah berdiri semalaman, aku jatuh terduduk. Kedua kakiku tergantung, punggung tumit mengetuk-ketuk _container_. Apa yang diharapkan Dazai _-san_ dengan mengirimku kesini? Dari banyak kasus yang ditangani, aku sama sekali tidak membantu. Pengalamanku belum banyak hingga seharusnya dia tidak menyuruhku untuk mengintai sendirian. Jika aku merusak pengintaian, bukankah pekerjaan akan gagal dan Dazai _-san_ akan disalahkan karena dia 'lah yang bertanggung jawab.

Tapi, sepertinya Dazai _-san_ sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menarik perintahnya. Meski sering kali Dazai _-san_ terlihat tidak serius, aku dapat merasa jika dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia selalu mengambil langkah yang tepat dalam setiap pekerjaan. Dan, hasil yang didapat pun akan selalu bagus.

Jadi, apa mungkin dengan mengirimku kesini juga adalah langkah yang tepat?

Aku terlalu banyak berpikir sepertinya. _**Hilang kau pikirkan membingungkan!**_ Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat.

"Tempat harimau yang sedang melarikan diri seharusnya bukan disini."

Aku terkaget. Kenal betul suara yang baru saja berdengung di telinga. Secepatnya aku berbalik, bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang melesat, hampir membagiku dalam potongan kecil. Serangan itu bermaksud membunuh, bukan peringatan apalagi perkenalan. Si pelaku sudah kuketahui sebelumnya. Kami telah berkenalan, dalam pertemuan pertama yang menyeramkan menurutku.

Dia… Akutagawa!

.

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Bungo stray dogs © Asagiri Kafka

The Heartless dog © devilojoshi

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Pairing:** Akutagawa Ryonosuke x Atsushi Nakajima

 **Warnings:**

Fic ini mengandung unsur **Boys Love**. Sifat setiap karakter kemungkinan akan berbeda dengan aslinya, **out of character**. Karena authornya mesum, akan ada beberapa adegan dewasa, kemungkinan **LEMON** jika saya berkenan.

 **All of Atsushi point of view.**

.

Fic ini dipersembahkan untuk **Iztha** , sebagai patner in crime satu kapal. Meski awaknya kurang. _**HAPPY BIRHDAY**_ , BEB~ .. _wish you all the best. Wish we can be couple forever_. /wut/

…

* * *

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

.

.

.

Akutagawa!

 _ **Kenapa bisa? Kenapa bisa dia ada disini?!**_

Aku ketakutan, sangat takut. Bingung harus apa. Memutar otak, mencari celah terkecil untuk melawan—atau kabur, jika bisa.

Akutagawa melontarkan serangan kembali. Aku melompat, berhasil lolos dari ancaman maut kedua. Tempatku berdiri bergetar. Atap _container_ terbelah, tidak bisa lagi menahan berat dan sebentar lagi sepertinya akan roboh.

Aku putuskan untuk melompat turun, berguling beberapa kali dan berusaha berdiri dengan cepat. Bukan waktunya untuk merasa sakit di punggung akibat benturan dengan tanah. Karena akan lebih terasa menyakitkan jika Akutagawa berhasil memotong salah satu bagian tubuhku kembali.

Badanku bergetar saat berhasil berdiri. Aku berbalik, hendak berlari karena tidak juga mendapat cara untuk melawan. Terakhir kali aku mencoba untuk memberikan perlawanan, dia membuatku hampir mati kehabisan darah. Aku yakin, jika jeritanku yang ketakutan sekarang membuatnya bahagia. Tapi, baru saja berbalik, sesuatu menyergapku, memotong jalan untuk pergi.

" _Rashoumon_ tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk kabur." Katanya di depan sana. Beberapa kali terbatuk, Akutagawa mengelap bibirnya sambil menatapku tajam. Arti pandangannya tetap tidak dapat terbaca. Manusia ini sangat berbahaya, karena aku sama tidak dapat membacanya seperti saat melihat Dazai _-san_. Jantungku berdebar, lebih dari ketakutan. Bibirku hampir tergigit karena rasa gugup. Mungkin aku akan melewati tes masuk ke surga sebentar lagi, olehnya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha untuk kuat dan mencari cara memperpanjang umur. Akutagawa mulai berjalan mendekatiku. Dia tertatih. Aku menatap kakinya. Celananya terlihat robek. Terkaget, dia terluka. Sepertinya bukan karena serangannya sendiri. Setengah tidak percaya. Aku menatapnya dengan mata membulat penuh. _**Ada seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya terluka!**_

"Takutlah pada kematian."

Aku menatapnya takut. "Ta-tapi kau tidak akan membunuhku!"

Dia tidak merubah ekspresi, dan masih melangkah mendekat. Aku mundur teratur, berusaha tidak membuat Akutagawa berpikir aku ingin melarikan diri. "Kau tahu aku bisa memotong kakimu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membunuhmu?"

Cepatlah berpikir!

"Karena…"

Mataku bergerak kemana pun. Ke wajahnya. Kakinya. _Rashoumon_. Kemana pun, bahkan pada _container_ yang hancur.

"—karena aku adalah target hidup yang seharusnya tidak kau bunuh. Memutuskan salah satu kakiku tidak akan membuatku mati, dan kau pasti tidak akan membiarkanku mati kehabisan darah."

Berhenti. Akutagawa berhenti tiba-tiba. _Rashoumon_ nya menghilang, kembali seperti semula. Sekarang pria depanku sudah terlihat lebih manusiawi. Nampak seperti manusia pada umumnya. Karena jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang, pria yang selalu muncul tiba-tiba berpakaian serba hitam, di malam hari sepertinya sama sekali tidak tergolong manusia sungguhan.

Akutagawa terbatuk kembali, menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Oh tidak, dia bukan terbatuk. Dia hanya menyindirku, karena setelahnya dia menatapku tajam. "Kau terlalu percaya diri."

SIAL!

 **BRAK!**

Aku kaget dua kali. Ku kira setelah dia mengatakan kalimat tadi, Rashoumon akan muncul kembali dan—tamatlah riwayatku. Namun, Akutagawa tumbang begitu saja. Sial, aku bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia jatuh dengan posisi badan terkurap. Jujur, perasaanku mengatakan dia emang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Berhadapan dengannya saat ini tidaklah berbahaya—tidak, tidak. Dekat Akutagawa walau bagaimana pun keadaannya, sama halnya dengan berdiri depan pintu neraka. Karena, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja Akutagawa bangun kemudian membunuhku saat mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya adalah sebuah ancaman bagi _Rashoumon_?

Mereka yang diberkati jika sudah tidak sadar tidak akan berbahaya kan? Kemampuan mereka tidak akan tiba-tiba saja diluar kendali?

Hiii! Atsushi bodoh!

Manusia paling bodoh, karena akhirnya aku _malah_ berjalan mendekat. Melihat keadaan Akutagawa dengan lebih teliti. Mengamati wajahnya yang nampak kesakitan.

Sial!

Berhentilah menjadi orang baik, dan bukannya _malah_ memangku tubuh Akutagawa yang jelas lebih besar dan berat ini!

Atsushi bodoh!

Aku tidak berhenti meruntuk pada setiap tindakanku sendiri. Meninggalkan pekerjaan, dan justru menolong musuh. Oh tidak, Dazai _-san_ pasti akan memaksaku bunuh diri setelah pekerjaan ini selesai. Semoga tidak. Kumohon tidak.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku membawa Akutagawa pada sebuah penginapan terdekat. Motel, lebih tepatnya. Bukan mauku membawanya kesana tapi keadaan yang memaksa. Tidak ada tempat lain yang bisa dijadikan singgahan, memikirkan cadangannya saja tidak terlintas. Keadaan Akutagawa makin memprihatinkan. Aku beberapa melihat wajahnya mengkerut, suhu badannya meningkat—dapat kurasakan dari sentuhan kulit kami. Hm, lagipula kenapa orang ini selalu memakai pakaian hitam serba tertutup dan panjang seperti ini sih. Menyusahkan saja.

"107… 108, ini dia!"

Aku membuka pintu bernomor 108 itu. Cepat-cepat mencari tempat tidur. Membaringkan tubuh lemah dari manusia yang jika bangun mengerikan ini.

"Hah~…" punggungku sangat pegal. Pinggangku seperti akan copot.

Akutagawa terbaring dengan pakaian kotor jadi kubuka bajunya. Pertama _coat_ hitam panjangnya yang sangat merepotkan ini. Kenapa dia senang sekali menggunakan ini sih? Apa dia kedinginan? Atau memang karena dia mafia, jadi harus menggunakan pakaian seperti ini? Biar terlihat menyeramkan? Terus saja aku bertanya-tanya, hingga _coat_ nya sudah berhasil kusingkirkan. Oh, melelahkan juga rasanya. Tapi—apa kemeja putihnya juga harus kulepas?

"Berani sekali kau, Nakajima Atsushi."

HAH?!

Oh aku seharusnya tahu jika pilihan membawanya kesini, guna menyelamatkannya itu tidak benar. Lagipula jika Akutagawa tidak benar-benar sekarat! Atsushi bodoh!

Aku harus lari.

Tapi— **BRAK!**

—sepertinya Akutagawa tidak akan pernah melepaskanku.

Dia terduduk di atas punggungku. Setelah berhasil membuatku terjatuh. Dia memang sengaja membuatku jatuh dengan dagu terbentur lebih dahulu, atau apa sih? Ini sangat sakit. Bibirku jadi tidak sengaja tergigit hingga berdarah seperti sekarang. Lagipula, berat tubuhnya ini membuatku kesusahan untuk bernafas. Apa dia ingin membunuhku pelan-pelan?

"Kau cukup pintar untuk membuka coatku terlebih dahulu." Dia merunduk dan berbisik seperti itu padaku. Kurang ajar. Tapi aku takut mengucapkannya, jadi aku hanya bisa meringis nyeri saja. "Menyedihkan. Segeralah berubah menjadi harimau, dan kau tidak akan lagi kesusahan untuk bernafas." Jika bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi.

"Agkh!"

Sekarang dia menarik tanganku ke belakang. Menahannya dengan keras. Aku benar-benar tidak berkutik. _**Apa aku akan berakhir disini?**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **_Tbc_**

* * *

 **A/N** : Fic pertama di fandom ini, dan saya langsung kasih rated M untuk yang asem-asem, dipersembahkan buat kapal tersayang buakakaka /dihajar/. Oke baik, jangan Rashoumon saya. Fic ini diperuntukan khusus untuk Iztha, beb tersayang saya yang sedang berulang tahun.

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEB. SEMOGA FIC INI MENGHIBURMU. AKU KHUSUS BIKIN ASUPAN KOKORO INI BUAT KAMU. LOVE YOU BEB~**

 **.**

Lanjutannya bakalan aku update pas tanggal 29 Mei tengah malem, biar masuk tanggal 29 di ffn. Kan aku publish masuknya tanggal 28 di ffn, tapi 29 buat tanggal kamu lahir beb XD

 **.**

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading...**


	2. Chapter 2

"Kau cukup pintar untuk membuka coatku terlebih dahulu." Dia merunduk dan berbisik seperti itu padaku. Kurang ajar. Tapi aku takut mengucapkannya, jadi aku hanya bisa meringis nyeri saja. "Menyedihkan. Segeralah berubah menjadi harimau, dan kau tidak akan lagi kesusahan untuk bernafas." Jika bisa sudah kulakukan dari tadi.

"Agkh!"

Sekarang dia menarik tanganku ke belakang. Menahannya dengan keras. Aku benar-benar tidak berkutik. _**Apa aku akan berakhir disini?**_

.

* * *

.

 **Disclaimer:**

Bungo stray dogs © Asagiri Kafuka

The Heartless dog © devilojoshi

 **Rated:** M

 **Genre:** Romance, Humor

 **Pairing:** Akutagawa Ryonosuke x Atsushi Nakajima

 **Warnings:**

Fic ini mengandung unsur **Boys Love**. Sifat setiap karakter kemungkinan akan berbeda dengan aslinya, **out of character**. Karena authornya mesum, akan ada beberapa adegan dewasa, kemungkinan **LEMON** jika saya berkenan.

 **All of Atsushi point of view.**

.

 **FULL OF AKUTAGAWA x ATSUSHI PAIR!**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2_End**

…

* * *

Selamat menikmati.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Apa aku akan berakhir disini?**_

Akh! Aku berusaha melawan. Tanganku yang bebas memberontak, mencari-cari wajah Akutagawa, tapi tidak juga terjamah. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dari jangkauanku, dan timbal baliknya dia semakin menekan kuat tanganku yang tersandra. INI SAKIT SEKALI! Aku menjerit histeris, dia berniat untuk menghancurkan tanganku sedikit demi sedikit sepertinya.

Air mataku mengalir keluar. Tanganku yang bebas akhirnya hanya tergeletak tidak berdaya, tidak berguna, tidak dapat digunakan.

"Anak harimau menangis, heh?" ledekan itu tidak membuatku berhenti menitikan air mata. Dia menekan tanganku, menekuk. Aku merasa tulang mulai bergeser. Dia menyiksaku, menimpa tubuhku hingga dadanya menyentuh tanganku yang ditekuknya. Aku menjerit lebih kuat saat Akutagawa menggigit telingaku keras. Dia akan memakanku? Dia kanibal? Aku merasa sesuatu mengalir dari tempatnya menggigit, itu darah bukan air liurnya.

 _ **AKH!—**_ sekarang dia mengigit cuping telinga kananku. Melakukannya dengan keras. Darah mengalir kembali. Telingaku nampak kotor karena rembesan darah yang lumayan banyak. "Rasamu lumayan."

 _ **DIA BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMAKANKU?!**_

Aku menjerit parah, memberontak lebih heboh. Menggerakan anggota tubuh sekuat-kuatnya, segila-gilanya. Tapi tubuh Akutagawa lebih berat dari pertama aku menggendongnya ke motel ini. Apa dia bisa menambah berat badan dalam sekejap? Tidak mungkin. Tapi, dari pada itu Akutagawa sekarang mulai menjilati leherku. Aku tidak tahu maksudnya untuk menghapus lelehan darah, atau—ingin memberikan luka serupa.

"TOLONG AKU!" Tidak ingin mati konyol karena dimakan seorang manusia. Kemudian arwahku akan gentayangan, melihat siaran televisi memberitakan seorang anak mati dimakan sesuatu yang belum dapat diidentifikasi. Wajahku akan disebarkan, dan jasadku akan diselidiki oleh Ranpo-san.

TIDAK!

"Berhentilah menjerit. Tunjukan kekuatanmu, kau takut akan mati disini bukan? Darahmu akan mengalir semakin banyak dari tempat-tempat yang sudah kulubangi." Melubangi? Akutagawa sepertinya tahu aku begitu ketakutan. Dia sengaja berkata seperti itu. Tapi daripada takut mati kehabisan darah, aku lebih takut pada yang sedang tangannya lakukan. Sesuatu mencubiti puntingku! Itu tangannya, pasti, bukan semut atau hewan kecil yang mengigit. Aku yakin itu tangan Akutagawa!

Sebenarnya apa yang yang sedang terjadi?

Kenapa dia meraba daerah itu?

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Aku panik. Wajahku pias, pikiranku bekerja tidak baik. Diumur yang sekarang, aku bukan lagi Atsushi yang polos dan tidak tau apapun tentang ini. Aku hanya bodoh, tapi bukan berarti tidak mengerti. Apalagi, aku lelaki. DAN AKUTAGAWA LELAKI! Kenapa dia melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya sangat intim denganku? Ini bukan tanda-tangan yang baik.

Apa dia bermaksud melecehkanku?

SEPERTINYA IYA!

"Akh!" Pria menakutkan dan kejam ini punya maksud gila. Dia memegang sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik celanaku. Aku merona, beku, lupa berpikir. Dia mulai meremas, aku melenguh sekali.

Akutagawa terbatuk. Ah dia belum lupa akan penyakitnya. Harusnya dia sadar diri kalau begitu. Akutagawa meremas lebih keras, sekarang bukan lenguhan, tapi teriakan. Dia bukan melecehkan, tapi berniat menghancurkan. Sakit. Dia meremas terlalu keras. Aku berteriak lantang, meraung. "Oh, raungan yang bagus. Kau mulai belajar mengeluarkan suara menjadi lebih baik." Alunan indah itu dia bisikan pada telinga kananku. Dia menjilat rembesan darah dari sana, aku merintih perih.

Raungan terulang kembali.

Terengah, aku merasa Akutagawa tidak lagi menyandra satu tanganku. Dia melepaskannya. Lagipula tanganku sudah sangat kesemutan, pegal tidak terkira. Mungkin sedikit terkilir juga karena tadi tertekan lumayan kuat.

"Takutlah pada apa yang kau pikirkan."

Aku tidak tahu maksudnya.

Akutagawa membalik tubuhku kasar. Mata kami bertemu. Dia memiliki mata hitam, legam, dalam tidak terbaca—seseorang yang misterius seperti Dazai-san. Dia memerangkapku dalam kungkungan tubuh. Rambutnya jatuh, menyentuh pipinya yang putih. Hidungnya mancung, dan bibirnya merah. Merah karena darahku.

Akutagawa merunduk. Wajah kami menjadi lebih dekat. "Takutlah pada pikiranmu sendiri." Dan aku lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas, berpikir, bergerak, atau apapun itu yang menjadikanku sama dengan manusia biasa. Hangat terasa di bibirku. Sesuatu bergerak, menjilat kedua belahannya. Sesuatu yang lembut itu menerobos masuk, begitu lincah. Licin, dan terampil, dia elastis memanjang hingga mengenai langit-langit mulut. Mengajak melilit bersama dengan lidahku.

Aku sesak.

Ingat untuk menjadi manusia normal Atsushi!

"NGKH!"

Tapi apa ini masih termasuk normal? Berciuman dengan sesama pria? Menggunakan lidah, liur dan—DAN TANGAN AKUTAGAWA SANGAT TIDAK SOPAN! Seperti belum puas dia memberiku remasan, elusan pun dia lakukan. Tanganku mulai berfungsi. Aku meremas bahu Akutagawa, mencoba menyingkirkannya.

Aku berontak. Kakiku bergerak ke selangkangannya, aku akan melakukan tendangan memutar. Dia pasti akan langsung melepaskanku.

Bersiap, dan—"Kemampuan: Rashoumon!"

Aku kaget.

Rashoumon ada di balik punggung Akutagawa. Wajah mengerikan, sedikit abstrak. Mata merah melihatku. Rashoumon nampak seperti akan langsung melahapku hidup-hidup jika berani melukai tuannya. Aku tidak tau hanya dengan menyentuh coat-nya, Akutagawa bisa mengendalikan kemampuannya kembali. Saat aku melenceng dari perhatian, fokusku adalah melukai tubuh bagian bawah Akutagawa, maka saat itu dia mencari _coat_ nya yang ada di kursi. Dia menarik _coat_ itu, dan jadilah aku serba salah.

"Lakukan seperti apa yang ada di kepala kecilmu itu, dan sesuatu akan memasuki tubuhmu—dari atas." Akutagawa merunduk, berbisik. "Selagi aku memasukimu dari bawah."

HAH?!

.

.

.

.

.

HAH?!

"A-apa maksud—? Aku tidak… kau apa?"

"Aku akan memasukimu dari bawah. Sekarang—berbalik!" Akutagawa membalikkan tubuhku lagi. Aku tidak berkutik. Apa maksudnya? Apa dia akan—

…"Kau melakukan pelecehan seksual! Berhenti! Tidak!"

Dia bergeming. Mengenakan kembali coatnya. Tidak normal. Rashoumon berpindah ke depan, mahkluk mengerikan itu menatapku dari depan. membuka mulut lebar, seakan-akan melahapku saat itu juga apabila Akutagawa memerintahkan.

"Apa salahnya? Kami orang dunia bawah sudah biasa melakukannya?" Akutagawa berbisik padaku. "Meski tidak pernah kulakukan. Tapi—sepertinya kau patut untuk dicoba." Dan dia menarik tubuhku ke belakang. Aku menahan tubuhku dengan kedua tangan, lutut menyapa lantai, dan pandangan ke tetap bertatapan dengan Rashoumon. Aku merasa nafasku menderu. Takut.

Dazai-san tolong aku!

Entah kenapa nama orang itu terlintas begitu saja. Seandainya Dazai-san ada disini. Mungkinkah Akutagawa tidak akan melakukan ini padaku?

Akutagawa melepas kancing-kancing kemejaku. Dia mempreteli pakaianku satu persatu. Aku gugup, takut. Aku ingin menangis, air mataku mengalir. Aku sangat ketakutan.

Dazai-san!

"Akh!" Sesuatu meremas dia yang tertidur dibawah. Akutagawa melilitkan sesuatu disana, aku tidak tahu apa namanya itu. Yang pasti masih bagian dari kemampuannya, apa itu artinya Rashoumon ikut bersama kami. Aku semakin menangis karenanya.

Jantungku berdebar kencang. Celana terakhir melekat beberapa detik yang lalu. Sekarang tubuh bagian bawahku telanjang, terterpa angin dan membuatku merinding. "AKUTAGAWA! KUMOHON!" Memohon. _Please_! Tolong, apapun lepaskan aku. Aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam kondisi seperti ini. aku tadinya ingin menolongmu, kenapa kau lakukan ini? teriakku dalam hati. Suaraku tidak keluar, yang terdengar hanya isakan. Kumohon. "Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Takutlah akan sesuatu yang ada dikepala kecilmu." Akutagawa menggesekkan sesuatu. aku terbelalak, air mataku mengalir semakin deras. "Menjeritlah karena ketakutanmu akan menjadi kenyataan."

"AKHHHH!"

.

.

.

"AKHHHH!"

 _ **BRAK!**_

Eh—aku…putih. Rumah sakit? aku mengalihkan pandangan pada seorang pria yang tersenyum aneh padaku. Jujur aku merindukan senyuman anehnya. Itu memberiku jawaban jika sekarang aku telah baik-baik saja. Tidak dalam keadaan sedang dikungkung pria bernama Akutagawa. Aku tidak sedang berada di motel, hampir mendapatkan pelecehan seksual, dan yang jelas aku masih utuh. Tidak kekurangan apapun. Mungkin juga aku masih perjaka.

"Ahh… kau sudah bangun Atsushi-kun. Syukurlah. Kau mengigo dari tadi."

Dazai-san? Jadi ini hanya—tunggu tapi kenapa bagian bawahku sakit?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END~**

* * *

 **YEAHHHHH~ FINALY!**

Okho.. ini beneran end loh. Btw, maaf kemaren gak bisa update. Saya dikejar tugas, bener-bener sampe jam setengah 3 gak tidur karena tugas harus dikumpulin paginya. Dan bener, dosennya langsung nagis tugas. Huhu, dan tugas itu minggu bsk bakalan di presentasiin. Oh, good banget hidup saya.

Btw, iz… maaf aku gak bisa update kemaren atau bahkan tadi siang. Hiks, maafkan diriku dan setiap kegiatannya yang super bikin mumet kepala. Ini aku kasih endingnya. Semoga kamu suka. Ah sebenernya aku agak nganu ya kasih genre ini romance. Jadi aku tambahin sedikit humor hehehe

Oh oh … jangan terpaku sama permintaan maafku ini. Di bawah masih ada sedikit reka adegan buat epilog yah~

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **EPILOGUE**

"AKHHH!" aku menjerit. Sesuatu berputar dikepalaku. Akutagawa melompat ke belakang dengan cepat. Sesuatu yang bersinar membuatku menatap telapak tangan. Ada yang berubah dari tubuhku. Aku menatap Akutagawa, dia menyeringai, tiba-tiba tertawa sambil terbatuk. Dia terlihat sangat bahagia. Wajahnya mengerikan, dan dia berkata, "Hahaha! Akhirnya… sudah kukatakan untuk berubah!"

Pandanganku menghitam. Aku kehilangan diriku. Sesuatu mengontro tubuhku.

"DATANGLAH PADAKU, MANUSIA HARIMAU!"

.

.

.

.

 **END!**

* * *

 **Hohoho, AkutAtsushi gagal anuan deh. Atsushi keburu berubah jadi meong ukuran jumbo. Hihihi**


End file.
